


Terror-Twins (future one shot collection maybe)

by T1MMY4L1F3



Category: Wolfenstein (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1MMY4L1F3/pseuds/T1MMY4L1F3
Summary: One night, Jessie wakes up from a terrible nightmare and decides she needs someone to comfort her, this so happens to be her best friend, sister and... crush.
Relationships: Jessie Blazkowicz & Zofia Blazkowicz, Jessie Blazkowicz/Zofia Blazkowicz
Kudos: 2





	Terror-Twins (future one shot collection maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this off with a warning, this contains incest to some degree, if you don't like that sort of stuff just don't read this, but assuming you looked up this pairing, I'm guessing you would want to read it.
> 
> I might make this into a one shot collection if you guys want me to.

It was 1:32am on January 12th, a cold night, the house was quite, B.J. and Anya were sleeping in their shared bedroom on the opposite side of the house from their daughters Jessie and Zofia. Meanwhile in her room, Jessie was tossing and turning while mumbling into her pillow, soon after she shot up, breathing heavily. A nightmare, and a very bad one at that, she's had them before but not this bad. 

She immediately felt the cold hit her like a wall and tried to cover herself with as much blanket as possible. No use... she decided she wouldn't be able to sleep like this so she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to drink some water.

When she came back to her room she got in bed, wrapped herself in blankets and tried to go back to sleep. Much to her dismay, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep.

It was now 2:18am and she was trying to think of something, when she was younger she used to have nightmares as well, what she did then was go to her parents' room and sleep with them, that always helped. However she was now much older, plus she didn't want to wake them for this. That just left one person: Zofia, her best friend, her sister... her crush.

She knows she shouldn't like her in that way but she can't seem to simply... not like her like that. Maybe it's the fact that they barely know any other people. It doesn't matter what the reason was, her sister is the one to capture her heart.

She decided that waking her sister so she could sleep with her wouldn't be that bad, they get along amazingly well for a couple of siblings so she probably wouldn't mind. Plus she knows that Jess has nightmares and even offered her to sleep with her whenever she wanted.

She got up out of bed and went out the door of her room, then closed the door as quietly as she could. She then proceeded to her sister's room and opened the door slowly, trying not to wake her just yet. When she got inside she closed the door quietly again.

She made her way to the bed and paused for a moment. 'Maybe I shouldn't, I mean she looks so peaceful... and cute asleep.' Jess though while next to the bed, looking at her sister.

Before she could second guess herself more though, Soph woke up slowly. "Jess? What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly. "Erm... Ni-nightmare." Jess admitted, slightly blushing from seeing her sister sweaty from the heat.

"Aww, that's not good. You wanna sleep with me sis?" Soph asked while moving the covers of her bed to make space for Jess. "S-sure, yeah, thanks." Jess stammered out while crawling under the covers.

"Do you wanna tell me about your nightmare, it might make you feel better." Soph whispered while sitting up. "It was pretty bad, I don't know if you want to-" "Don't worry about me, I can handle graphic stuff." Soph cut off Jess. "Alright." Jess said while thinking.

\---

It was just a normal evening, Jess and Soph were in the living room, talking about the things they usually talk about while William and Anya were in the kitchen, making dinner. 

Suddenly, without any warning, the front door was blown open and the house got flooded with Nazi's. They had practiced on what to do when something like this happened but it didn't account for so many of them. 

Jess and Soph immediately dashed for the basement stairs while William and Anya tried to hold off the Nazi's, but even before William could get near one of his stashed weapons, he was shot multiple times in the chest, Anya's fate came seconds later in the same way. 

Meanwhile Jess and Soph had made it into the basement and were in the process of uncovering a hidden tunnel, oblivious as to what happened seconds earlier. 

When they had uncovered it Jess went in first and looked behind her to see if Soph was following her, what she saw however was one of the dogs dragging her out of the tunnel by her legs and then getting shot by a Nazi. "NOOOOOO!" She yelled, not long after the dog came back in and jumped with it's mouth open right towards her face. 

\---

"And that's when I woke up." Jess finished, tears running down her cheeks. "Well that didn't happen, I'm still here, living, breathing and comforting you." Soph said while wrapping her arms around her sisters waist and hugging her tight.

Jess continued to sniff and lightly sob while hugging her sister, heartbeat faster than normal." Thank you Soph, I really needed that." Jess said while slightly pulling out of the embrace. "Anytime, if you have nightmares a lot you can just stay with me every night, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind." Soph said. 

She took her thumb and wiped away a stray tear than ran down Jess' cheek, however instead of pulling her hand away after the tear was gone, she kept her hand there, slightly cupping her sister's cheek. Jess, even though her hear was beating faster than anything else, leaned into the touch. 

After a few moments that could've been seconds or minutes, their eyes finally met. Jess' eyes were sparkling, not just from the tears, but from the emotion in them. Soph slowly leaned in until finally... 

Jess didn't know what was real and what wasn't, their lips touched in a soft, loving kiss. It didn't last long but Jess enjoyed every. single. second of it. When they pulled away Jess couldn't wipe the smile off her face and Soph has a happy smirk. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Soph whispered, leaning her forehead against her sister's. "I'm glad you did, I wouldn't have had the guts to tell you." Jess replied. 

After a little while of just holding each other close, enjoying each other's company, Jess decided to ask the question they both dreaded. "You know this isn't allowed right?" She asked her sister, a small tear starting to form in her eye. "It's not like we follow the rules anyway, plus I don't think mom and dad would mind." Soph responded, wiping away Jess' tear as it was starting to run down her cheek.

This made Jess smile, even if they couldn't legally be together, why would they care? The world is already messed up enough with all these Nazi's running everything, what would a little incest matter? "Yeah, I think you're right." She replied with a small smile. 

Jess cuddled further into her sister's side and tangled their legs together before quickly nodding off to sleep, Soph spilled while stroking Jess' hair and soon after followed her sister into sleep. 

There they were, laying in bed, legs tangled together under the covers, Jess' head on Soph's chest with her arms wrapped around her sister's waist, slowly drifting to sleep. Even if the world was against them, they'd always have each other. 

It was safe to say Jess didn't wake up from any more nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems fast paced, I wrote this all while on the train so sometimes I had to rush a bit.
> 
> Anyway please do let me know if you enjoyed this and if you want me to turn this into a collection, also leave some suggestions :) .


End file.
